court_of_worms_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
Of Lions and Dragons 298 AC * (Young) Davos Goldstag * Orwen Umber * Myrielle Sunfyre * Maester Torbin * Ser Damon Sunfyre * Danirra * Magnor Kergyn * Sera Hill / Elia Lonetower House of Assassins * Eddard Moonbridge - House Moonbridge, Lord of Moonbridge * Tyon of Norvos - Bearded Priest, Killer of Redpriest * Uthor Riversand - High Bastard of House Blackwode of the Riverlands and House Saltgrave of Dorne Arbor Campaign * Cregard Stonecrab - House Stonecrab of Lord of Stonecrab Cay * Addam Greyfort - House Greyfort Lord of Isle of Pigs * Urron Ironbrother - of House Ironbrother, Son of Cedrik Ironbrother, Lord Stonecrabs Ward * Erich Goodfield - of House Goodfield * Alton the Clean - Son of a Poacher, Goodfield's personal servant. Essos Campaign * Arthur Whitewyne - House Whitewyne * Trystane Thornwall- Exiled Bastard of House Thornwall of Hellgarden * Ellia Veinstone - daughter of House Veinstone, Thornwall's Wife. * Loreon Redhill - House Redhill * Pahl of Mareen - Priest of R'hllor Historical Campaign 150 AC * Karlon Tyrell * Garth Snow * Aeron Pyke * Aegon Storm War of the Ninepenny Kings '''259 AC * Jacaerys Ayrmideon - Sellsword of the Lyseni House Ayrmideon * Vaegon Goldstag - Lord of House Goldstag * Davos Torchwinter - Unlanded Knight searching for personal glory * [[Domeric Stilfyre|Domeric Stilfyre]] - Heir of House Stilfyre * Edric Snow the High Hammer - Bastard, Domeric's squire '''The Reynes of Castamere 261 AC * Caster Greyhood : Lyessa Darke's betrothed, Lord of House Greyhood * Lyessa Darke : Daughter of House Darke, rumored to be a Darklyn Child * Lymond Hill : Bastard Half-Uncle of Lord Reynes * Aemon Hill : Son of Lymond * Lucerys Stilfyre - House Stillfyre Blood of Valyaria Campaign * Davos Goldstag of House Goldstag * Argon Velaryon of House Velaryon of Greycrow Island * Alton Warpyke of House Warpyke * Drevyn Torchwinter of House Torchwinter * Leyton Kartyrell of House Kartyrell 'Forgotten Sons' 'Reach' Campaign 298 AC * Cedrik Ironbrother, Iron Island, Lord House Ironbrother * Mikaeus Axebane, Mercenary * Ulrick Rivers/ Embers , Riverlands', ' Bastard, made to a Minor Noble, House Embers of Rivers's Watch * Visenya Lothston, Reach, Whisperer for House Baelish made into a minor Noble, House Lothston of Whitegrove * Lothar Riverston, claimed descendant bastard of the main House Lothston line, owes Baelish many favors, Visenya's Body Guard Northern Campaign * Robert Reed, 2nd Son of House Reed of Greywater Tower , North * Maekar Whent , Whisperer of The Spider, made into a minor noble for his service, House Whent of Neck's Crossing , North * Aegor Mormont , House Mormont of Bear's Rest * Morticia Mormont , House Mormont of Bear's Rest, Aegor's younger sister * Rhaella Manderly, House Manderly of Ramsgate , North Hellgarden Glory Dorne Campaign 298 AC * Matthias Blackmont , Dornish House Blackmont of Vulture's Roost * Daven Blackspear , House Blackspear, a participant of the Hand's Tourney * Obara Shell, Dornish House Shell of Shandystone * Vaenerys Crestwood, Whisperer, House Crestwood * Arrena Blacksand, Bastard of '''House Blackmont of Blackmont, '''Sworn Sword of Matthias Blackmont Category:Browse Category:List Category:Characters